Shikanosuke Uehara
|birthdate = March 25, 2020 |height = 4'7" (140 cm) |weight = 38 kg (82 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human / Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese |affiliations = Taimanin Justice Alliance |rivals = |family_members = Rin Uehera (cousin) |love_interests = |occupation = Taimanin Student |likes = Protecting his friends, justice, being able to win |dislikes = Being made fun of (especially his abilities), fighting too much, evil itself |appearances = Kaiju World War: Part 1 Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 1 |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Misaki Watada }} “P-Please stop it! I-I'm unsuited for combat!” —Shikanosuke Uehara is one of the supporting characters of Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2. He is also an occasional ally who appears in Young Braves Brigade. Appearance He is a very short teenage student with a young feminine appearance that often makes him mistaken for a young boy or even girl. He has long brown hair and purple-and-pink-colored eyes. He also has a yellow hair clipping with a wing on the right side of his head. Background Shikanosuke is a beginner first-year student in the Gosha Academy who is the cousin is Rin Uehara, and a lightning-style jutsu user. Although it might seem like a flashy ninja art at first glance, it's different from a lightning-style jutsu that manipulates lightning. Since it's a ninja art that manipulates the small amount of electricity present in all life forms, its power amounts to nothing more than the static electricity in the winter season. Therefore, he is ridiculed as only being suited for duties that might require electrical work, as lightning-style jutsu users have an inherent resistance to electricity, to the point where he was called the "electric janitor". Even he himself has come to admit that his ninja art is one that isn't suited for battle. Small enough to be mistaken for a grade-schooler, his fighting strength is among the lowest tier of Taimanin, but he holds within him a strong sense of justice that he would rather trade his life for than abandon. While running away screaming, that is. Kaiju World War: Part 1 Kotaro and Hebiko see Shikanosuke whimpering and running away from a group of Taimanin grunts. He approaches the two and reveals that the people chasing him were attempting to kill him after he refused to join them. Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 Personality Shikanosuke is a timid and shy individual who comes off more or less a very reluctant fighter and dislikes battling, often fearing for his life, not helping his extremely amateurish skills as a Taimanin. He is often called a coward because of this. Nevertheless, he wants to fight for justice and use the best of his abilities to help anyone in the way he could, though at times he is inadequate in combat. Relationships Kotaro Fuuma Hebiko Aishu Abilities While Shikanosuke may not have an excellent fighting prowess compared to his peers in Gosha Academy, he can still prove to be a competent and capable fighter. Over time, he is able to improve on his abilities and catch up on his friends and their level of skills. * Amateur to Professional Shuriken Handling - While he is able to throw shurikens and hit his opponents at the right trajectory, he still yet had to master the art of throwing shuriken projectiles at the proper direction and velocity at his opponents. He improved over time. * – Usually considered to be a part of the nature system of ninja arts, but the Lightning-style Jutsu use the chi particles present within the body, converting them into electrical energy, and actually belong to the unusual power system of ninja arts, originating from the Underworld a few thousands of years ago. Also, according to some legends, former historical lightning-style jutsu users were said to be able to electrocute one thousand armored warriors at once with their strong electrical energy. ** – Attacks * – * – * – Shikanosuke's finishing move, he conjures two giant chihuahuas made up entirely of electricity. Quotes * Gallery Character Art Shikanosuke Spark.png|Using Spark Shikanosuke.png|Using Lightning-Style Jutsu: Bambi Concept Art Shikanosuke Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art by Obui Shikanosuke sketch.jpg|Lineart by Obui Portrait Hebiko and Shikanosuke.jpg|Fanart by 赤福ぷこエモン Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Taimanin Category:Heroes Category:Gosha Academy Students Category:Justice Alliance members Category:Humans Category:Magi